Hurt and it's over
by NHAC
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP - you don't know what you feel, until the regretness come up. /kaisoo/ hunsoo -langsung baca aja yah-
1. its over

**It's Over**

Cast : kaisoo

Genre : Hurt, angst

Rete : T

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran,

Selamat membaca

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Mataku yang masih terpejam dengan sangat terpaksa harus kubuka akibat gedoran pintu disebelah kamarku, bisa dibilang sangat keras. Ya tuhan apa sih yang ada dipikiran mereka hingga membuat keributan pagi buta seperti ini. Dengan malas kugerakkan kakiku menuju asal suara.

 _Kriet_

Baru saja pintu kubuka hingga menampakan Wajah xiumin _hyung_ dengan tatapan horornya mamandang kearahku. "ada apa _hyung_? kenapa kau berdiri disana?" pertanyaan dariku tak dihiraukan oleh xiumin _hyung_ , kembali dibawa tangan mungil itu menggedor pintu _ex_ -kamarku dan jongin, sambil meneriakan nama sang pemilik. Huft, dari pada aku diam dan membiarkan suara Indah minseok _hyung_ merusak telingaku lebih baik aku membantunya. Aku pun mendekat kearah _hyung_ tertua di exo dan mengulurkan tangan membuka pintu. Xiumin _hyung_ sempat tercengang melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"semalam jongin pulang larut, kami sempat berbincang sebentar didalam lalu aku keluar setelah dia tertidur, jadi pintunya tidak terkunci" jelasku

Tanpa membalas ucapanku, tubuh yang sama mungil denganku itu secepat kilat merangsek masuk hingga kemudian Xiumin _hyung_ berdiri disisi ranjang putih. Wajahnya menatap nyalang kearah tempat tidur 'adikku'.

"jongin ah cepat bangun" hening tidak ada balasan. Bahkan pergerakkan pun tidak didapatinya.

"yak! Kim jongin cepat bangun. Ada hal yang penting harus kita bicarakan" kali ini nada bicara xiumin _hyung_ naik satu oktaf. Namun bukanlah jongin namanya jika dapat dengan mudah dibangunkan.

"uhm,, _waeyo hyung_? tidak biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini kau ribut seperti baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya dengan ragu aku mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak awal mengganjal dipikiranku.

Minseok tetap tidak menggubris pertanyaanku barusan. Justru dia malah berteriak kembali "YAK! KIM JONGIN BANGUN BODOH! KAU SEDANG DALAM MASALAH BESAR!" kali ini kuyakin bukan hanya jongin yang bangun dari tidur indahnya melainkan seluruh peghuni dorm kami pun pasti ikut terbangun.

" _hyung_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Jongin ah pulang larut semalam jadi pasti dia masih mengantuk" aku mengusap bahu xiumin _hyung_ perlahan mencoba menenangkannya yang terlihat emosi pagi ini.

"yah aku tau. Semalam dia pergi bersama taemin untuk bersenang-senangkan. Dan sekarang dia sedang mendapatkan hal yang 'menyenangkan'." Dahiku mengernyit mencoba menafsirkan maksud dari perkataan xiumin _hyung_. _apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? – batinku menerka-nerka._

"hoam,, hal menyenangkan apa maksudmu _hyung_? Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih pagi ini" akhirnya orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraanpun bangkit dengan wajah bantalnya.

"manajer _hyung_ menghubungiku untuk memintamu bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi kau akan dijemput dan segera pergi keperusahaan" setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak tersebut segera berlalu. entah kenapa aku melihat minseok _hyung_ seperti menahan amarahnya terhadap jongin. Belum sempat kaki pendek minseok _hyung_ mencapai pintu kim jongin kembali memanggilnya.

"memang ada apa sampai aku harus keperusahaan sepagi ini?"

Tatapan bodoh tanpa rasa bersalah itu segera dibalas dengan _glare_ tajam pemilik mata sipit. " _just prepare your self right now_ , kim jongin ssi" aku yang masih berdiri disisi ranjang tercengang mendengar nada dingin beserta embel-embel ssi dari orang yang berdiri diujung pintu tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit setelah kejadian di _ex_ -kamarku, kini kami berdelapan berkumpul diruang tengah tentu saja minus yixing _hyung_ , karena ia masih disibukan dengan kegiatan ditanah kelahirannya china.

"dasar bodoh. Sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali kau masih saja ceroboh" desis sehun

"tutup mulutmu albino. Kau pikir aku tidak berhati-hati selama ini hah? Memang paparazzi begitu menakutkan bagaimana bisa dia terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik kita eoh. Mereka membuatku gila"

"mereka mengikutimu karena kau adalah seorang bintang. Apa kau lupa fakta itu kim jongin" jongin mendelikkan matanya menatap tajam kearah sehun. melihat aura yang memanas diantara dua magnae membuat leader kami pun terpaksa turun tangan.

"berhentilah saling memojokkan. Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah mencari solusi bersama bukan saling menyalahkan" yah kuakui junmyeon _hyung_ selalu bisa bersikap bijak apapun situasinya. Namun lagi-lagi mataku menatap kearah ponsel xiumin _hyung_.

Ponsel hitam berlayar pipih tersebutlah yang tadi menjelaskan akar permasalahan dari semua ini. Yah berita mengenai kencan antara kim jongin dan jung soojung terkuak dimedia. Tepat tanggal 1 april berita tersebut menghebohkan korea, _anni_ aku yakin berita tersebut juga mengagetkan orang-orang yang mengenal kami diluar korea. Lagi-lagi kuhembuskan nafasku dalam. Memang aku dan para member telah mengetahui dari jauh hari soal hubungan jongin dan soojung. Beberapa dari kami sudah terus mengingatkan mereka agar berhati-hati untuk tidak diketahui. Namun sepertinya apa yang telah lama disembunyikan suatu saat akan terkuak juga, yah seperti saat ini.

Dapat kulihat kini jongin menundukan wajahnya frustasi. Aku yakin pasti banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya khawatir, terutama bagaiamana keadaan kekasihnya –krystal- saat ini. Hatiku sedikit tercubit kala mengingat nama krystal. Apalagi kembali melihat gambar – gambar kencan manis mereka. Jujur meski selama ini aku tau mereka berkencan diam-diam. Namun tidak sekalipun aku pernah melihatnya secara langsung. hatiku merasa tidak senang setiap kali mendengar rencana jongin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas dalam menatap iba kearah jongin.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingku dan menarik tanganku untuk bangkit. _Magnae_ yang jauh lebih tinggi ini membawaku keluar dari ruangan. Lagi-lagi sehun menolongku keluar dari situasi 'sulit'.

" _how about bubble tea? You should pay me right_ " aku pasrah saja saat sehun membawaku menaiki mobil miliknya, meski aku tidak tau kemana manusia pucat ini akan membawaku tapi aku percaya padanya.

" _yeah. You got it Mr. Oh_ " dan walau sulit bagiku untuk tersenyum disituasi seperti ini, namun aku tetap berusaha memaksakan hal itu terlukis dibibirku. Aku harus menunjukkan diriku baik-baik saja.

 ** _Kyungsoo POV end_**

.

.

" _where is kyungsoo_?" minseok melihat sekitar mencari sosok paling kecil diantara mereka namun tidak terlihat saat ini.

"tadi kulihat dia menerima telpon dan keluar" baekhyun yang telah selesai dimake up mendudukan bokongnya, bersandar disisi _hyung_ paling tua exo.

Semua member sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, beberapa dari mereka masih harus ditangani oleh makeup artist, sebagian lagi yang telah selesai memilih menyandarkan diri disofa atau berkutat dengan ponsel pintar milik masing-masing.

Jauh dari keriuhan ditengah, Seorang namja dengan kulit tan duduk sendiri dikursi yang terletak dipojok ruangan, ia lebih memilih menjauhi segala keramaian yang melibatkan teman-temannya, hingga sebuah tepukan pelan terdampar dibahunya.

" _we always support you no matter how hard it is. So I don't want to see your whiny side, ok_?" jongin merasa beruntung memiliki suho sebagai leader sekaligus _hyung_ nya. Dia memang sosok yang dewasa dan bijak dalam menghadapi semua permasalahan yang selama ini menghantam keras group mereka.

" _yeah, I do trying hyung_ ", "seharusnya aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua, kali ini gara-gara aku group kita terkena masalah lagi. _I did feel so regret of it_ "

" _nope, we are friend, we are family right, don't apologize for anything_ "

Suara pintu yang terbuka membawa beberapa orang melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan segera mendapat attensi penuh dari hampir seluruh pasang mata disana.

"kau dari mana saja _hyung_?" belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan sehun, manajer mereka telah lebih dulu memotongya dengan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"bersiap-siaplah guys, saatnya kalian tampil"

Mendengar perintah dari sang manajer, membuat semua member segera beranjak berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pertunjukan. Seharusnya konser malam ini menjadi pertunjukan yang menyenangkan untuk mereka seperti semua konser mereka sebelumnya. Seharusnya mereka penuh semangat dan bahagia seperti biasa karena dapat memperlihatkan aksi mereka dihadapan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan fans. Namun yang terjadi malam ini adalah semua yang tidak biasa untuk mereka, terlebih lagi bagi jongin dan kyungsoo.

Sebuah badai menghantam group mereka pagi tadi. Hubungan antara main dancer exo dengan artis sekaligus idol jung soojung menjadi headline besar disemua media pemberitaan. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan sepanjang hari, banyak komentar negative dan positif yang menyertai. Dan yang pasti sebagian fans exo merasa terluka karenanya. Jongin merasa sedih akan hal itu, membayangkan dirinya telah melukai hati para penggemarnya membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah, meski beberapa temannya telah mencoba menenangkan dengan memberi bukti bahwa banyak juga diluaran sana yang mendukung hubungannya dengan soojung secara positif. Namun yang lebih membuatnya merasa sangat terluka adalah sosok _hyung_ terdekatnya yang semakin menghindari dirinya, semenjak pagi sejak saat mereka tau soal pemberitaan itu sang _hyung_ terlihat sekali menghindari dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

Jongin mengambil langkah besar menyusul kyungsoo yang berjalan didepan terhalang oleh duo berisik baekhyun dan chen dihadapannya.

" _hyung_ " langkah kaki kyungsoo sempat terhenti mendapati panggilan lirih jongin, memejamkan mata sebentar kyungsoo kembali berjalan menghiraukan seruan dari pria tan tersebut. Jongin menghela nafas yang kesekian kali, kembali kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

Meski sulit kyungsoo mencoba memberikan tampilan sempurna seperti biasanya. Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya apalagi didepan ratusan fansnya dan membuat mereka khawatir. Setelah beberapa lagu mereka bawakan kini saatnya para member melakukan _interaktive_ dengan para penggemar. Disaat –saat seperti ini kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan sosok yixing yang biasanya hadir menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan jongin. Tidak, dia tidak sanggup berdiri ataupun duduk bersisian dengan sosok yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Selama ini kyungsoo diam dan berusaha tegar menghadapi jongin. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dengan kuat mensupport orang yang kau cintai untuk menjalin pendekatan hingga merajut hubungan dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo terlalu kuat dalam kepura-puraan itu. Selama ini kyungsoo masih sanggup berdiri dan tersenyum dihadapan jongin, menutupi segala pesakitan yang merintih didada nya. Tidaklah apa mendapati jongin mencintai orang lain, dirinya masih berusaha kuat mengabaikan hal itu, demi para penggemar yang menyukai interaksi kedekatannya dengan jongin maka dia akan tetap mempertahankannya meski luka dihatinya semakin tersayat.

Para member bergantian memperkenalkan diri dan menyapa fans dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing. Saat jongin memulai bagiannya menyapa para fans hati kyungsoo bergetar mendengarnya. Oh No. Tolong Tuhan bisakah saat-saat seperti ini dilewatkan dengan cepat saja agar kyungsoo tidak terus merasa hatinya semakin tertekan. Mata bulat itu terus menatap kedepan berusaha menjaga pandangannya demi menguatkan hatinya. Dan saat MC meminta gilirannya memperkenalkan diri, kyungsoo sempat terhenyak sedikit. berusaha menyembunyikan getar pada suaranya alhasil kyungsoo berbicara dengan terbata _-Ini tidak baik pikirnya_. Tersenyum adalah satu-satunya cara menunjukkan dirinya bahagia malam ini. Kyungsoo tahu dan sangat sadar bahwa disebelahnya kim jongin dengan sangat intens memandang kearahnya. Menatap dengan ribuan arti yang kyungsoo sendiri tidak ingin sedikitpun berusaha memahaminya. Kali ini biarkan kyungsoo egois. Biarkan kyungsoo menjaga hatinya yang telah retak. Mengabaikan jongin dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pria itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang kyungsoo buat saat ini.

Acarapun ditutup dengan lagu terakhir yang mereka launching, sing for you. Sungguh jika kyungsoo boleh meminta atau bahkan memohon agar bukan lagu ini yang mereka nyanyikan maka kyungsoo akan dengan sangat rela berlutut demi hal itu, namun biar bagaimanapun itu semua tidak mungkin kan.

nae nargeun gitareul deureo

haji mothan gobaegeulhogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagire

ulnorae

lagi-lagi suara kyungsoo bergetar menyanyikan lirik bagiannya diawal. Lagu ini terlalu kuat menyampaikan apa yang kini dirasakan olehnya. Ditambah lagi tatapan tajam dari pria disampingnya terus tertuju padanya. kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis saja. Bolehkah dirinya bersikap cengeng, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Sekalipun dirinya adalah seorang pria tak bolehkah ia menangis guna melampiaskan segala kesedihan yang membelenggu hatinya. Kembali pikiran kyungsoo berteriak tidak. Sekuat tenaga pria mungil itu mencoba menjaga air mata yang dengan sangat jelas tertumpuk dan siap mengalir. Wajah mungil itu terus diarahkan kedepan mengacuhkan sosok yang terus memandangnya sepanjang lagu. Meski sesekali mencuri pandang kearah jongin tapi kyungsoo merasa hal itu semakin menusuk dadanya.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

The way you cry, the way you smile

naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

doraseomyeo huhoehaetdeon

malsagwahal tejiman geunyang deureoyoI'll sing for you,

sing for you

a mureohji anheun cheokhaeyo

aku selalu suka melihatmu tersenyum hyung, tapi aku sangat benci melihatmu begitu terluka apalagi karenaku. Maafkan aku _hyung_. selama ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan kita, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang betapa berartinya semua hal tentang dirimu dihidupku. Maaf, meski kutahu semua kata-kata penyesalanku tidak akan berarti apa-apa, namun kumohoon sekali saja dengarkan permohonan maafku.

Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan memilih tetap berdiri disisimu. Menghabiskan waktu kita bersama tanpa perduli apapun.

Maafkan aku _hyung_

 _._

 **Jongin POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir semua fans disana dapat meihat kesedihan dimata jongin dan kyungsoo, banyak fancam yang merekam keadaan canggung mereka berdua. Tidak biasanya melihat kyungsoo yang mengacuhkan jongin seolah pria tan itu tidak ada. Dan jongin yang terus menatap kearah kyungsoo seolah ingin mengucapkan banyak hal lewat tatapan matanya. Bagi para fans yang terbiasa meihat interaksi keduanya hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang aneh.

.

.

" _hyung_ aku ingin bicara" tangan kekar jongin memegang lengan kyungsoo dengan erat.

"aku ingin istirahat jongin ah, kita semua 'lelah' bukan" kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan jongin. Namun _namja_ lebih muda malah menarik tubuh mungil itu memasuki kamar miliknya.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit keras menegaskan bahwa dirinya kesal terhadap sikap kyungsoo seharian ini.

" _stop to avoiding me, don't distant me please, I'm genuinely insane of that"_ jongin menundukan kepalanya mengeluarkan segala kefrustasiannya akan banyak hal.

Melihat hal itu kyungsoo perlahan membuat bahu tegang kyungsoo merosot. Dia tahu saat ini sang 'adik' sedang dalam tekanan yang berat. Hubungannya yang terungkap kepubik mendapat banyak tanggapan dari para fans, meski banyak yang mendukung. Namun sebagian yang merasa terluka karena hal itu menghujat mereka –jongin dan krystal- dengan segala komentar pedas. Kyungsoo sangat tau seberapa terluka 'adiknya' ini mengingat jongin yang sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sensitif. Tapi kali ini dia harus bersikap egois. Biarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan segala luka hati yang selama ini ditahan. Biarkan kali ini saja dia menunjukkan kepada jongin bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja, bahwa ia sama terlukanya dengan para fans mereka yang merasa terkhianati bahkan jauh lebih sakit.

"bukan aku yang harus berhenti jongin tapi kau", " _don't stare me like that. There's no need skinship between us anymore. The world have been known about your relationship and everyone support you, therefore you must be happy_ " ini bukan kyungsoo yang jongin kenal. Selama ini kyungsoo selalu menjadi _hyung_ terbaik untuknya yang selalu memperlakukannya berbeda dibanding member lain. Tidak. Ini bukanlah _hyung_ nya 'tersayang'.

" _why did you do this to me hyung_?" kyungsoo melangkah mundur ketika tangan jongin berusaha menggapai bahunya.

"bukankah dari awal kau orang yang tidak suka dicouple-kan seperti apa yang diminta perusahaan jongin ah. Bukankah kau merasa jijik dengan skinship antara sesama pria. Kini kau telah bebas jongin. Perusahaan kita telah mengakui hubunganmu, sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi bersikap manis dan melakukan hal-hal yang kau anggap menjijikan itu" bagi kyungsoo terus berada didekat jongin sama dengan semakin mencekik dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo sudah menyerah untuk menjadi kuat. Kini ia ingin membiarkan segala sesak didadanya menyeruak keluar, biarkan ia lemah saat ini agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa berdiri dengan lebih tegar dan melupakan semua perasaan bodohnya pada jongin. Ini adalah salahnya. Salahnya terbawa perasaan karena permintaan dari sang pemilik kuasa agency yang menyuruh masing-masing dari mereka bercouple serta melakukan banyak skinship manis demi membuat para fans semakin mencintai mereka.

Kyungsoo terlalu lemah hingga larut dalam segala kepura-puraan yang dibuatnya bersama jongin. Meski pada awalnya jongin menolak keras hal itu namun lambat laun pria yang lebih muda mampu menerima kebersamaannya dengan kyungsoo seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar antara kakak dan adik. Yah begitulah anggapan jongin. Berbanding terbalik dengan simungil yang malah terjatuh dalam ketidaknormalan dan terlanjur mencintai sosok sang 'adik'.

Sebelum langkah kaki kyungsoo membawanya menjauhi jongin, pria berkulit tan itu setengah menjerit mengungkapkan perasaanya. "tapi aku sudah terbiasa denganmu. Aku terbiasa dengan banyak hal yang kita lalui. Kau membuatku merasakan perasaan menyenangkan dengan segala perhatianmu dan aku tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun. Kumohon tetaplah seperti itu. Tetaplah menjadi _hyung_ yang selalu memperhatikanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini" kyungsoo tahu kini jongin menangis dibelakangnya. Suara anak itu terdengar jelas bergetar. Kyungsoo pun sama halnya dengan jongin terluka, amat dengan sangat jauh lebih dalam. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika seluruh dunia memaksanya untuk menyerah akan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Ketika semua suara bersorak bahagia menyambut status baru jongin sebagai kekasih krystal, maka tidak ada lagi alasan yang menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan disisi jongin. Ini semua sudah takdir bukan? Kejam hanyalah satu sisi yang dirasakan olehnya.

"kalau begitu buat dirimu terbiasa mulai sekarang jongin ah" tanpa perlu repot-repot berbalik, kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan datar dan setelahnya berlalu keluar. Kini tersisa jongin dengan segala perasaan bersalah dan sesak yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tidak akan ada lagi senyum kyungsoo untuknya. Tidak akan ada lagi semua perhatian manis dari 'kakak' untuk adiknya. Jongin tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama dua kali.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjangnya, menutup rapat wajahnya dengan bantal agar isak tangisnya tidak didengar oleh member yang lain. Sesak begitulah perasaan kyungsoo saat ini. Ingatannya kembali memutar segala hal tentang jongin, bagaimana pria itu awalnya sangat kaku dan menyebalkan terhadapnya, perlahan menerima kehadirannya sebagai teman hingga mengganggapnya sebagai _hyung_. Semua tawa kebersamaan mereka. Lalu kenanganpun beralih menjadi hal-hal yang menyakitinya. Saat dimana jongin menceritakan perasaan tertariknya kepada sosok cantik krystal, meminta berbagai saran untuk mendekati gadis pujaan hatinya. Membuat kyungsoo merasa terjepit dan harus tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan. Hingga dengan alasan butuh ketenangan, dirinya meminta kepada manajer hyung untuk pindah kamar. Jongin tidaklah tahu hal sebenarnya yang membuat ia memutuskan harus meninggalkan kamar mereka dulu. Selama ini dia menutup mata dan bertahan dengan kebodohannya berada disisi jongin berharap mungkin suatu saat jongin sedikit mengerti perasaan terlarangnya, berharap walau hanya dalam kadar yang sangat kecil jongin bisa membalas perasaan hinanya. Tapi semua itu tidak mungkin bukan. Foto-foto yang terlihat dimedia membuktikan betapa sepasang kekasih itu bahagia dengan kencan yang mereka jalani. Kyungsoo tidak bisa terus membutakan matanya dari semua kenyataan yang ada. Kini dia harus berhenti. Berhenti membodohi dirinya dengan segala harapan palsu yang hingga matipun tidak akan mungkin terwujud.

.

.

Suho yang tengah sibuk dengan sarapan paginya sambil menonton televisi berbalik menengok kearah suara langkah kaki disamping kanannya.

"kau mau kemana kyung? Tumben pagi begini sudah rapi. Dan kenapa kau membawa tas juga?" sang leader mengernyit bingung melihat tampilan manis bak anak sekolahan dihadapannya. Dengan t shirt putih yang dilapisi vest berwarna hitam serta jeans berwarna senada dengan vest miliknya, tentu saja membuat kyungsoo tampak seperti anak sekolah menengah atas.

" _eomma_ datang hari ini, aku akan menjemputnya dan aku sudah meminta izin kepada manajer _hyung_ untuk pulang ke gyeonggi beberapa hari, tapi _hyung_ tenang saja aku tidak akan melupakan jadwal kita koq" suho tahu senyum manis itu dipaksakan terlukis oleh sang pemilik. Kyungsoo tampak sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Namun ia sadar adik manisnya tidak mau membuat teman-temannya yang lain kahwatir. Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"hati-hati dijalan kyungsoo ah, salam untuk _eommonim_ ne"

Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan kyungsoo tengah berlalu dari dorm mereka. Semoga ia tetap tegar melewati semua ini, batin suho.

.

.

Begitu melihat _eomma_ nya, kyungsoo segera berjalan cepat dan merengkuh tubuh wanita yang sama mungil dengannya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang _eomma_ , lagi-lagi ia menangis dalam diam. Wanita paruh baya yang sangat mengenal sang anak hanya mampu berdiam diri dan mengelus perlahan punggung kyungsoo. Ibu kyungsoo tahu bahwa saat ini yang dibutuhkan putranya adalah bahu untuk bersandar. Maka naluri seorang ibu yang dimilikinya dengan senang hati akan menjadi tempat bagi kyungsoo untuk berkeluh. Setelah puas menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu, Kyungsoo dan _eomma_ nya pamit dari rumah saudara mereka yang semalam menjadi tempat persinggahan sang _eomma_. Mereka memutuskan mampir disebuah optik untuk membeli kaca mata baru bagi kyungsoo. Saat berada didalam tempat yang penuh kacamata seorang penggemar menyapa mereka, dengan sangat hangat kyungsoo membalasnya serta mengenalkan sang _eomma_ kepada fans tersebut.

.

.

Suasana dorm kembali cukup ramai, meski tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Namun hampir semua member menghabiskan waktunya bersama didorm yang telah mereka tempati bertahun-tahun lamanya ini.

"dimana kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" chanyeol yang terbiasa menggoda _namja_ manis tersebut merasa sedikit kehilangan karena korban bully-annya tidak tampak.

"dia pamit pulang tadi pagi, _eommonim_ datang dan dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya sekarang" sahut junmyeon dengan tetap melanjutkan acaranya menonton televisi.

Sang leader tidak sadar dengan ekspresi kaget beberapa orang disana mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan, terlebih lagi namja dengan kulit tan.

"kyungsoo _hyung_ pergi? Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau ia akan meninggalkan kita kan _hyung_?" kali ini sang magnae menatap horor ke arah suho. Membuat orang yang ditatap memalingkan wajah kearahnya dan mengernyit bingung.

"aku bilang dia kan menghabiskan waku bersama keluarganya. Bukan pergi dari kita bodoh. Lagipula dia sudah izin kepada manajer _hyung_ sebelumnya kok" kali ini desahan lega dikeluarkan oleh semua member yang berkumpul.

"yah, kupikir memang seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama keluarganya daripada terus merasa bersedih disini karena 'seseorang'." Sehun menekankan kata 'seseorang' sambil melirik tajam kearah jongin. Sementara pria yang dilirik hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya merasa semakin bersalah.

Dengan perlahan jongin bangkit dan melangkah kearah kamarnya, dirinya benar-benar menyesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Ia tidak cukup peka untuk dapat menafsirkan perasaannya sendiri terhadap sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai _hyung_. Semua perasaan yang selama ini ada untuk kyungsoo hanya dianggapnya sebagai bentuk kasih sayang terhadap saudara, dan ia lebih memilih menjatuhkan sebagian hatinya dengan wanita lain. Benar kata sehun, dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membaca perasan kyungsoo lewat gerak tubuh dan sikap pria manis tersebut. Kini dirinya benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa sangat brengsek telah menyakiti hati tulus sang _namja_ mungil. Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar tersakiti selama ini dengan ia yang terus menceritakan bagaimana sempurnanya sosok krystal tanpa perduli bagaimana perasaan dari makhluk yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

Ia menyesal akan segalanya. Tapi bukan penyesalan namanya jika harus hadir diawal kan?

.

.

"terimakasih _eomma_ mau menerima aku yang menyimpang ini, terima kasih eomma" pelukan hangat ibunya adalah tempat yang akan selalu menjadi sandaran dirinya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak muda itu tersenyum manis dibalik punggung kyungsoo.

"kau anak _eomma_ , dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah hal itu. _Eomma_ tetap menyayangimu _chagi_ apapun keadaanmu" tangis bahagia yang bercampur luka mewarnai pipi gembil kyungsoo. Biarkan kyungsoo melewati masa-masa lemahnya dengan bersandar pada keluarganya. Orang-orang yang dapat menerima keadaan kyungsoo yang berbeda.

Semoga esok saat dirinya harus kembali keseoul dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama teman-teman yang lain, ia akan kembali tegar dan menjadi do kyungsoo yang kuat.

Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Hey enha balik lagi. Mian buat cerita sedih, sejujurnya ini curhatan enha, hehehe,

Mian juga masih belum bisa melanjutkan cerita Love in the Heart lagi, sebenarnya enha udah nulis setengah chap waktu itu sebelum ada berita yang bikin heboh jagad raya hidup enha, jadinya sekarang tiap kali mau mencoba menulis lanjutan cerita itu enha kembali baper lagi.

Tapi sedikit-sedikit mood enha mulai balik lagi koq, mudah-mudahan secepatnya enha bisa kembali melanjutkannya. Btw, kalo enha belum bisa melanjutkan FF Love in the Heart lagi, ada yang mau membaca FF terbaru enha yang lain ga? Rasanya masih berat mempair-kan kyungsoo dengan jongin. Tapi enha masih dalam mood yang baik kalau mepair-kan kyungsoo dengan couple lain.

Review ne, biar enha tahu sebaiknya enha publish or engga ff abal enha yang lain.

.

See you

.

Cheers J


	2. HURT

**Hurt**

Cast : kyungsoo, exo member lainnya

Genre : Hurt, friendship

Rete : T

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran,

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kyungsoo terbangun dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Mata bulat miliknya semakin membesar efek menangis semalam suntuk dan juga hidungnya memerah karena terlalu banyak diusak kasar.

"kau sudah bangun _chagi_? Duduklah sebentar lagi _appa_ mu akan turun"

Pria imut itu hanya menggangguk tanpa menjawab perintah sang _eomma_ , dengan malas-malasan ia mendudukan bokongnya pada bangku kedua disisi meja makan. Tentu saja susunan itu adalah yang biasa terjadi kala ia berada dirumah. Kursi pertama akan ditempati ayahnya lalu bersebrangan dengan kyungsoo akan menjadi kepemilikan ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya yang mengandungnya itu datang dengan membawa piring penuh roti isi. Diletakannya beberapa sandwich yang baru matang ditengah-tengah meja bersisian dengan piring-piring lainnya yang menghidangkan sosis serta omelet dadar menu sarapan pagi ini. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar Suara ketukan sepatu semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

" _morning. Nice to see you take a breakfast with us now, son_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas sapaan dari kepala keluarga Do. Sementara sang _appa_ yang baru menyadari raut wajah berantakan milik putranya hanya bisa menutup mata sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam, berusaha menetralkan emosi yang tiba-tiba menyerang paginya.

" _just stop it, and back to your reality kyungie. Either you're not an idol it doesn't mean you will be poor. Don't forget who you are. you just sit on your chair replace me and handle the company_ " ucapan tegas sang _appa_ membuat kyungsoo merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Lagi-lagi ayahnya mengungkit masalah perusahaan dihadapan kyungsoo.

Tidak banyak yang tahu jika sesungguhnya main vocal exo tersebut merupakan anak dari salah satu pengusaha sukses dikorea. Pria imut itu sangat tertutup menyangkut persoalan keluarganya dan juga selalu bersikap sederhana selama ini, jadi wajar jika hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui betapa _rich_ nya seorang kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Mr. Do tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan yang menjadi pilihan putranya. Kyungsoo adalah putranya dan tentu saja pada akhirnya semua kekayaan yang ia miliki akan menjadi hak _namja_ manis tersebut termasuk perusahaan yang ia bangun. Dan menjadi seorang pengusaha tentu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan profesi seorang idol bagi ayahnya.

Namun karena melihat tekad dan kegigihan sang anak dengan terpaksa ia mengijinkan pria mungil tersebut meraih impiannya, meski ketidakrelaan selamanya akan dipendam. lalu kini melihat putranya tersakiti membuat pria paruh baya yang masih gagah itu menggeram marah. Ayah mana yang tidak akan marah jika melihat anak yang paling dikasihi harus tersakiti ditambah lagi orang yang menyakiti kyungsoo tersebutlah yang membuat sang anak menjadi melenceng dari garis lurusnya.

" _aboeji please. We had been done with this issue beforehand_ " lirih kyungsoo

" _yeobo_ , sebaiknya kita makan dulu masih terlalu pagi untuk berdebat. Lagipula kyungsoo sedang ber'istirahat' jadi biarkan dia menikmati waktu tenangnya disini"

melihat raut memelas putranya serta tatapan 'mohon pengertian' dari sang istri tercinta membuat pemimpin Do tersebut bungkam. Ia pun memilih menikmati makan paginya dengan diam sambil sesekali melirik kearah kyungsoo yang sedang menghabiskannya makanannya.

.

.

.

"apa _hyung_ tahu berapa lama kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktunya digyeonggi?" minseok yang tengah menonton acara berita pun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah salah satu maknae digrup mereka.

"aku tidak tahu jongin ah, tapi kemungkinan tidak akan lama. Lagipula Kyungsoo tahu jadwal kita di china tanggal 9 nanti jadi pastinya dia sudah akan kembali sebelum tanggal 8. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Kenapa tidak langsung menanyakan sendiri pada orangnya sih" pria imut dengan pipi bakpau itu menggerutu kecil. Sementara jongin yang mendengarkan hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"seandainya ia mau mengangkat panggilanku,,," gumam jongin.

.

.

.

"apa kau punya rencana hari ini _chagi_?" kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya. Sementara pelaku yang membuat kyungsoo kaget hanya terkekeh kecil.

" _annio eomma, waeyo?_ "

"nanti siang _eomma_ ada janji dengan bibi shim, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tinggal sendirian dirumah?"

"aku sudah besar _eomma_ , tidak perlu khawatir. _Eomma_ pergi saja kasihan bibi shim jika harus dibatalkan. Lagipula aku memang berniat kembali kekamar dan beristirahat. Mataku ini sepertinya masih mengantuk"

Nyonya Do hanya tersenyum mendapati sikap kekanakan putranya. Lihat saja kini tanpa malu kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuan wanita yang ia panggil _eomma_. Dengan lembut disapunya surai hitam milik putra kecilnya.

"boleh _eomma_ memberimu satu nasihat?" alis tebal milik kyungsoo mengerut bingung menatap sang ibu.

"cara terbaik untuk mengurangi rasa sakit adalah dengan menyibukkan diri. kau bisa mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang yang kau kasihi, seperti keluarga dan sahabat mungkin. Berdiam diri hanya membuat kita larut dengan pertanyaan 'mengapa', 'kenapa' dan 'bagaimana'. Tapi yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan adalah melanjutkan perjalanan ini tanpa menyalahkan sesuatu. _Eomma_ yakin putra _eomma_ yang imut ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk bersikap"

Mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar petuah dari ibu kandungnya. Sungguh memang sosok ibu adalah segalanya, disaat-saat seperti ini _eomma_ kyungsoo tidak hanya sekedar memberi sandaran bagi putranya tapi juga nasihat dan dukungan yang tiada henti. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur karena telah dianugerahi seorang ibu sepertinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah area tampak sangat sibuk dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak dari para staff yang tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, tujuannya adalah menyiapkan set lokasi yang pas sesuai dengan cerita. Lampu-lampu terpasang pada titik-titik yang sudah ditentukan. Terlihat sutradara tengah berdiskusi dengan penulis naskah serta beberapa artis yang masih dimake up oleh penata riasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truck berawarna hijau masuk kearena syuting tersebut dan berhenti. Dua orang pria yang berada dikursi pengemudi turun dan mulai membuka sisian pintu truck. Pria tersebut mendirikan sebuah banner dengan wajah dari seorang actor yang baru saja akan memulai syutingnya hari ini disamping truck. ketika Beberapa staff mulai mendekat dengan sigap dua petugas tadi melayani. Seorang staff Melirik kearah banner yang memuat gambar pria yang dikenalnya kemudian orang tersebut berteriak.

"oiii,,, sehun ssi Kemarilah. Lihat ada hadiah untukmu"

Merasa namanya disebut sehun pun menengok kearah asal suara tersebut dan terkejut. Dengan masih mempertahankan kekagetannya namja tinggi itupun berjalan mendekati kearah truck yang kini telah ramai didatangi oleh para crew syuting. Pria tampan tersebut berdiri menatap banner yang menunjukan wajahnya serta membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana.

" _aigoo_ , D.o. ssi sangat perhatian sekali ne hingga mengirimkan ini" sang sutradara menepuk pelan bahu sehun. sementara si empunya tersenyum manis. Tidak lama kemudian member termuda itu berlari mencari sosok manajer untuk mengambil ponselnya dan segera mendial nomor seseorang yang telah ia hafal.

" _eoddiso_? Muncul lah, aku tau ada disini" tanpa berbasa-basi mengucapkan halo, sehun langsung memberondong pertanyaan pada orang yang ia hubungi.

 ** _"_** ** _kenapa kau berpikir aku ada disana? Apa kau sangat mengharapkan kehadiranku eoh? Bagaimana dengan hadiahku, kau sudah menerimanya bukan?"_**

Sehun berdecih mendengar jawaban dari _hyung_ nya ditelepon.

 _"_ _don't pretending me, I knew you here. come on hyung show me your pretty face because I miss you so much_ " selama beberapa detik tidak ada sahutan dari seberang melainkan hanya gelak tawa saja yang terekam. Pria tinggi itupun dibuat kesal.

 ** _"_** ** _close your eyes first and I will come"_** merasa dipermainkan sehun semakin jengkel. Dengan suara rendah ia menggeram " _hyung_ ,,"

 _"_ _I miss you too, my vampire_ " Sebuah bisikan mengahampiri telinga sehun membuat sang pemilik berjenggit kaget.

"yak! _Hyung_ kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung _eoh_ " omel sehun namun sedetik kemudian kedua pria dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda itu saling berpelukan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan kyungsoo masih betah menghabiskan waktunya berada dilokasi syuting menemani sang maknae, salah satu alasan kyungsoo senang berlama-lama disini adalah karena banyak senyum serta keceriaan yang ia dapatkan. Setidaknya saat ini kyungsoo merasa lebih segar daripada terus berdiam diri dikamar yang ujungnya menyebabkan ia kembali menangis.

" _hyung_ , nanti pulang aku satu mobil denganmu saja yah?"

" _miannhae_ hunnie, aku tidak pulang kedorm hari ini"

" _mwo_? Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kami kan _hyung_?" menilik dari pengalaman sebelumnya kini sehun selalu dibayang-bayangi akan kepergian member lain dari groupnya. Sungguh sehun tidak ingin hal itu sampai berulang kembali.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam hunnie, aku akan kembali kegyeonggi karena aku masih punya beberapa hari untuk dihabiskan disana. Kau tenang saja, sebelum kita berangkat untuk jadwal yang dichina aku pasti sudah kembali pulang" usapan halus tangan mungil kyungsoo pada helai rambut sehun membuat pria yang lebih muda merasa tenang.

Inilah yang sehun suka dari kyungsoo. sikapnya yang selalu bisa menenangkan. Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan para _hyung_ nya yang lain. Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara ataupun bertingkah. Pria manis tersebut lebih cenderung diam memperhatikan sekitar. Namun jika terjadi sesuatu tanpa banyak kata-kata kyungsoo akan menjadi orang pertama yang menolong bahkan tanpa diminta sekalipun. Dan sehun menyukai itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali kerumah dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, membuat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berbincang kini menaruh perhatian padanya.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mendudukan diri disamping ibunya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajah manisnya.

"ne _abeoji_ , tadi aku kelokasi syuting temanku. Mereka semua menyenangkan dan membuatku banyak tertawa hari ini" terang kyungsoo

 _"_ _aigoo, eomma_ senang melihatnya ne,,lalu sekarang apa kau sudah makan? kau mau _Eomma_ membuatkan makanan untukmu"

"tidak perlu _eomma_ ku yang cantik, tadi aku sudah makan malam dengan para kru disana"

Kedua orang tua kyungsoo saling memandang dan tersenyum, tentunya mereka sangat senang bisa melihat putranya kini tampak lebih baik.

.

.

.

"kemarin ia mengirimi truck kopi kelokasi syuting sehunnie, dan sekarang ia mengirimmu hal yang sama baekhyun ah" manajer exo tersebut menepuk pundak salah satu anak asuhan yang terkejut melihat sebuah truck kopi atas namanya.

Setelah Tersenyum lebar lalu dengan segera pria cantik tersebut mendial nomor pelaku pengiriman.

"ohh kyungie mylovely, mybaby, myhoney, bunny, aku sangat terharu dengan hadiahmu ini. Cepat katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang" mendengar suara baekhyun yang bersemangat membuat kyungsoo terkekeh.

" _miannhae baekhyun ah_ aku tidak bisa datang kesana, kuharap kopinya dapat membuat kalian sedikit hangat. Cuaca kurang baik jaga diri jangan sampai sakit"

"yak! Apa maksudmu? Kau curang sekali. Kemarin kau menemani sehunnie syuting dan sekarang menongolkan wajahmu padaku saja kau tidak mau. Kau jahat kyungie" meski tidak melihat secara langsung namun kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak bahwa kini _hyung_ nya itu tengah merajuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

" _miannhae_ , hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan _eomma._ Lain kali aku akan menyempatkan hadir kelokasi dramamu ne"

Cukup lama mereka berbincang hingga seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan tersenyum manis kearah kyungsoo. Setelah menutup panggilan dengan salah satu _hyung_ nya di exo, pria mungil tersebut segera menggandeng tangan sang _eomma_.

"kenapa tidak mengantarkan hadiah itu seperti kemarin ne? kau tidak kasihan pada baekhyunie"

" _gwaenchanh-a eomma_ , hari ini sengaja sudah kupersiapkan untuk berkencan dengan wanita paling cantik dalam hidupku"

" _aigoo_ , sejak kapan anak _eomma_ yang pemalu ini jadi pandai merayu eoh?

"hahahaha, aku bicara jujur _eomma_. Oh ya, aku akan mengajak _eomma ke_ yangpyeong _otthe_?"

"benarkah? Wah,, jadi ingat masa muda _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu dulu. Kalau begitu _cha_ , kita berangkat sekarang"

Kyungsoo sengaja memilih daerah yangpyeong sebagai destinasi wisatanya bersama sang ibu, karena disana mereka akan menaiki moda transportasi beroda dua seperti sepeda yang harus dikayuh namun penempatan duduknya mirip seperti becak. Transportasi tersebut berjalan dijalur khusus dan langsung menuju wondeok, sebuah desa dimana ia dan ibunya akan bisa menikmati air yang jernih, udara yang bersih, pegunungan serta sungai. Tentu saja dengan lingkungan seperti itu akan membuat kyungsoo merasa lebih rileks serta memberi semangat baru untuknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua member bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan mereka menuju tiongkok demi menghadiri acara penghargaan top Chinese music award. Kyungsoo tampak casual seperti biasa dengan mengenakan sweater berwarna grey yang dilengkapi topi serta tas dalam nuansa warna all black. Pria mungil tersebut Berjalan bersisian dengan baekhyun. Sementara kim jongin yang berada diurutan akhir baru terlihat akan keluar dari mobil. Dengan dibantu oleh beberapa orang staff serta sang manajer jongin memasuki bandara menaiki kursi roda. Meski rumor berpacaran kaistal masih menjadi topic utama namun tidak mengurangi banyaknya jumlah penggemar yang memenuhi area bandara demi melihat mereka.

Sambil menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat para member sibuk bercanda dengan yang lainnya. Jongin yang memilih menjaga jarak sedikit jauh dari teman-temannya hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Mendengar suara orang terbatuk Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya mencari asal suara. Setelah mengetahui darimana lokasi suara tersebut terdengar membuat si _namja_ mungil semakin khawatir. Tentu saja hal itu dikarenakan Saat ini jongin sedang terbatuk-batuk dan tidak ada satupun dari member yang lain mengetahuinya, kyungsoo ingin sekali mendatangi tempat pria tan tersebut namun dirinya masih ragu. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri secara perlahan pria mungil itu mendekati kursi roda jongin dan mengusap perlahan tengkuk 'adiknya'.

"apa kau mau minum?" tawar kyungsoo dengan suara datar.

Jongin yang tengah menunduk karena batuk pun segera mendongakkan kepala. Melihat kyungsoo masih peduli serta memperhatikan dirinya membuat jongin merasa senang hingga mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan sekali anggukan kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan botol mineral dari dalam tas hitam miliknya. Dirasa sudah cukup membantu jongin _namja_ manis tersebut kembali pergi dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya disamping sehun.

.

.

Sorot lampu, sinar blitz kamera serta gelaran red carpet adalah hal biasa yang akan mereka temui disetiap acara yang bertajuk penganugerahan. Ketika seorang MC dalam Bahasa mandarin memanggil exo, maka dengan sigap para member berjalan berurutan menginjakan kaki mereka diatas red carpet. Berpose menghadap kamera, tersenyum serta mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dalam bentuk pujian atas undangan yang diterima adalah hal wajib yang sudah tertera dalam agenda acara.

Kali ini kyungsoo merasa sedikit beruntung, karena seperti biasa sosok yixing akan selalu menjadi benteng pemisah antara dirinya dan jongin. Pria keturunan cina itu selalu diposisikan antara dirinya dan jongin. Dan _namja_ manis itu sangat bersyukur.

Sebagai satu-satunya member yang fasih dalam Bahasa mandarin maka yixing mengambil bagian untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang biasanya menjadi tugas sang leader. tetapi tidak selamanya kyungsoo merasa aman. Karena meskipun dirinya berhasil ditutupi oleh tubuh tinggi yixing namun kim jongin masih saja berhasil mencuri pandang menatapnya walau hanya sebentar.

Seperti yang saat ini terjadi, disaat yixing tengah menjawab pertanyaan maka jongin dengan dalih menatap sosok pembicara namun pandangan matanya dengan jelas tertuju kearah pria manis yang berada tepat disamping yixing. Mengetahui dirinya tengah dipandang oleh pria berkulit tan kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam tersebut.

 _Namja_ manis itu mengumpat dalam hati akan hal yang baru saja dilakukan _dongsaeng_ nya. Tidakkah kim jongin tahu bahwa setiap hal yang dilakukannya hanya semakin membuat kyungsoo merasa tersakiti. Sudah cukup bagi kyungsoo selama ini terbodohi oleh sikap manis main dancer exo tersebut dan ia tidak ingin menambah deret list kenaifannya. Setelah sesi waktu wawancara berakhir para member dipersilahkan memasuki ketempat acara, maka kyungsoo memilih segera memacu langkahnya lebih dulu meninggalkan sosok jongin yang berada dipaling akhir. jika orang lain yang melihat pemandangan seperti ini pastinya akan menerka-nerka. Karena tidak biasanya sosok kyungsoo yang selalu perduli dan penuh perhatian terhadap 'adiknya' kini tergambar dengan jelas menghindari kim jongin.

.

.

Jongin duduk diatas kursi yang ditempatkan dibagian belakang panggung, sementara para member yang lain melakukan atraksi dance sebagai pengiring lagu anyar mereka. Ketika tiba waktunya bagi EXO mengucapkan sapaan terhadap para penggemar dengan segera para member membuat formasi seperti biasa. Namun karena kondisi yang masih sulit berjalan membuat kim jongin sedikit kesulitan dalam melangkah. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu harus mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menopang pria yang masih ia cintai. dirinya menguatkan hati untuk berusaha tidak perduli pada apapun kesulitan yang dialami oleh pria tan. Hingga saat dimana jongin yang hendak duduk membuat kyungsoo secara spontan memegang crutch milik 'adik'nya. _Namja_ mungil itu merutuk dalam hati akan tindakan tiba-tibanya barusan. Bagaimanapun dia tidak boleh jatuh kembali untuk jongin.

Dengan semua rutinitas padat yang dimiliki para member exo waktu istirahat adalah hal yang paling dinanti-nanti, semua kelelahan mulai dari Waktu penerbangan, jetlag, serta penampilan yang maksimal demi para fans membuat setiap inchi bagian tubuh mereka serasa remuk. Tapi tidak apa, ini adalah takdir mereka. Jalan yang mereka pilih serta impian mereka bersama.

" _hyung_ ,,," kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil. Namun ia tidak perlu repot-repot membalikkan tubuhnya untuk tahu siapa pelaku pemanggilan tersebut.

"terima kasih, tadi,,,"

"kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang bandmate" kyungsoo memotong ucapan jongin dan segera berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Lagi-lagi pria tan tersebut mendapati sosok dingin kyungsoo. apa yang harus jongin lakukan agar semua keadaan dapat kembali seperti dulu sebelum segala kekacauan hidupnya berawal.

.

.

.

"yak! Sehunnie menyingkirlah. Kenapa kau selalu menempel terus pada kyungie sih?" chanyeol yang baru datang kini berusaha menganggu acara lovey dovey sang maknae. Mata bulat pria bertelinga lebar itu memutar jengah melihat kelakuan Sehun yang bergelayut manja dilengan kyungsoo. Secara tiba-tiba ia memukul pelan paha adik albinonya.

"ahh _hyung_ sakit, memangnya apa urusanmu jika aku dekat-dekat dengan _my pretty hyung_ " meski enggan kini sehun mendudukan tubuhnya tegap dengan posisi berada diantara kyungsoo dan chanyeol.

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang ingin bermanja-manja dengan kyungie. Minggir sana. Kyungie-ya sudah lama bukan kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama lagi, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang kencan diluar?"

"uhh,, cara bicaramu menjijikan _hyung_. kyungie _hyung_ tidak akan mau jalan denganmu. Lagipula kami sudah berencana akan keluar bersama malam ini. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktu KAMI."

Sebelum chanyeol melanjutkan protesnya kyungsoo dengan segera menengahi dua makhluk tinggi disekitarnya ini.

" _miannhae_ chanyeol ah, aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji dengan sehunnie. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu saat kami kembali nanti _otthe_?" tawar kyungsoo

"aku tidak mau makanan kyungie, aku mau waktumu" chanyeol menekuk wajahnya berusaha berpose unyu yang malah terlihat aneh.

.

.

.

Suasana sungai han dimalam hari tidak pernah sepi, selalu saja ada banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya ditempat yang Indah ini. Baik itu berkencan atau berkumpul dengan sahabat. salah satunya adalah kyungsoo dan sehun. Mereka berdua berusaha menyamarkan diri dengan memakai masker serta berpenampilan biasa agar tidak dapat dikenali oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Kyungsoo dan sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka disini dengan menaiki sepeda pasangan. pria yang lebih tinggi berada didepan sementara sang _namja_ mungil berada dibelakang. Sesekali terdengar tawa diantara mereka.

Merasa cukup lelah sehun menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya dan menepi.

"ahh,, lelahnya. kita istirahat dulu nde?"

"heum,, apa kau haus hunnie? Tunggulah disini aku akan membelikan bubble tea dulu ne"

Sehun hanya memandang sosok kecil yang tengah berjalan itu dengan senyum tipis. Dirinya sudah menyukai kyungsoo dari dulu, namun selama ini si pria imut terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kim jongin Sehingga kehadirannya tidak pernah dianggap lebih dari sebagai adik bagi kyungsoo. Maka malam ini sehun sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya pada si _namja_ manis.

"bagaimana?" kyungsoo yang mendapati pertanyaan mengambang sehun mengernyit bingung.

"bagaimana apa? Ohh,, rasa bubble tea ini cukup enak walau lebih enak yang dicafe langganan kita sih"

"ck,, bukan itu, maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak mencerna pertanyaan sehun. Kemudian Mata bulat miliknya memandang lurus kearah aliran sungai han. Pria yang lebih kecil menilik kembali kehidupannya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih hunnie, kau sudah banyak membantuku" senyum bibir hati itu mengembang sempurna kearah lawan bicara. bagi sehun melihat senyum menawan kyungsoo adalah kebahagian tersendiri. Dalam hati pria berkulit pucat tersebut berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya.

"aku senang mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kai?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan maknae. Dirinya teringat akan sikap dinginnya kepada jongin belakangan ini. Kyungsoo merasa egois dan bersalah secara bersamaan.

"aku rasa aku sudah terlalu kasar padanya hunnie. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu"

Baru saja sehun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kyungsoo mengangkat tangan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"jangan menyelaku dulu. jika dipikir-pikir ini semua bukan salahnya. Melainkan salahku. Aku tidak pernah secara jujur mengutarakan perasaanku padanya dan juga tidak punya hak untuk membatasi kepada siapa hatinya tertambat. Jika kini dia bahagia bukankah semestinya aku ikut bahagia juga. Aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku ikut menambah bebannya dengan perasaanku. Aku menyesal."

Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca saat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun kyungsoo merasa amat lega dapat membagi apa yang selama ini disimpannya. berterima kasihlah pada sosok sehun yang selalu berada disampingnya. Dengan perlahan tubuh mungil kyungsoo didekap erat oleh pria albino tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu terbuang sia-sia lagi." sehun merasakan pergerakan kepala kyungsoo didadanya.

"kali ini aku bukan menangis sedih hunnie, tapi karena aku merasa lega. Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku kedepannya. Dan juga Aku akan meminta maaf pada jongin" _namja_ manis itu semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang maknae.

"apa itu artinya kau masih mencintainya _hyung_? apa tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untukku?" lirihan suara sehun nyatanya masih dapat didengar dengan baik oleh kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau pria mungil itu melepaskan kehangatan yang dirasanya.

"apa maksudmu hunnie?"

"eoh,, itu,,"

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya sambil menunggu jawaban sehun. Membuat pria yang lebih muda mendadak gugup. Menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, sehun berniat untuk mengakui perasaannya pada kyungsoo saat ini juga.

" _hyung_ ,, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, jangan memotong sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku _arra_?" kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menuruti permintaan sehun. Lagi-lagi namja yang lebih tinggi menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam guna mengusir kegugupannya.

"selama ini kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu bukan, itu sebabnya aku selalu berada disekitarmu. Kau juga tidak terganggu dengan segala rengekanku, dan itu semakin membuatku menyayangimu. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah,,,"

sejenak sehun menghentikan kalimatnya membuat kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dibawanya tangan mungil kyungsoo menempel pada dada bidang miliknya, berusaha menunjukan debaran keras yang saat ini begitu menggila memompa jantungnya.

"aku mencintaimu _hyung_.. aku mencintaimu layaknya romeo kepada Juliet. Aku mencintaimu seperti pohon yang tidak akan hidup tanpa matahari. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu seperti manusia yang membutuhkan udara untuk hidup. _would you accept what I feel_?"

Kyungsoo tertegun tak berkedip, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya. semua untaian kata sehun benar-benar menyentuh relung hatinya. mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari pemuda tampan didepannya adalah sebuah hadiah yang tidak pernah ia duga. Namun tidak saat ini, tidak dikala hatinya masih merasakan nyeri tiap kali mengingat bagaimana kisah cintanya berakhir tragis.

Kyungsoo bukannya ingin menolak semua yang sehun tawarkan padanya, bukan. Bahkan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh _namja_ tampan tersebut malah lebih dari yang sewajarnya kyungsoo terima. Namun dirinya tidak ingin menjadikan pria sebaik sehun sebagai pelarian. Pria bermarga Oh tersebut tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu. kyungsoo akan menerima sehun dengan sepenuh hati jika dirinya telah siap menerima dan bukan sekedar berpaling.

"hunnie,, aku,, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Terima kasih untuk semua cintamu padaku selama ini. Sungguh kupikir aku tidaklah pantas menerimanya. Kau pasti merasakan sakit yang sama denganku bukan. Memendam perasaan terhadapku sementara aku lebih memfokuskan semua pandanganku pada orang lain. Sungguh aku minta maaf untuk semua itu"

Tangan kecil kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi tirus dihadapannya, dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap wajah tampan sehun.

"kau tidak salah _hyung_ , akulah yang sudah memutuskan untuk mencintaimu _,"_

Mendengar ketulusan dalam tiap kalimat sehun membuat air mata kyungsoo jatuh mengaliri pipi gembul itu. dan sehun terburu-buru mengusap dengan ibu jari miliknya.

" _miannhae_ hunnie,, aku tidak bisa menerimamu saat ini. Bukan karena aku masih mempertahankan perasaanku untuk jongin, tapi aku tidak ingin menambah permasalahan lagi pada group kita. Sudah cukup kabar tentang jongin dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat dalam skandal lainnya. Lagipula alasan utama aku tidak bisa menerimamu saat ini karena aku tidak ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku saja. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu. aku akan menerimamu setelah aku siap untuk membuka hatiku kembali"

Awalnya sehun mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban makhluk mungil dihadapannya ini, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan sampai akhir _namja_ tampan itupun dapat menerimanya.

" _its okay, I can accept it, but I reject that you rejecting my love. As your said you will accept my heart later, so I will waiting for it. And no ones can stole your heart from me, that's mine,I will keep it_ " kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ancaman dari pria albino dihadapannya. Mendengar keposesifan sehun kyungsoo justru merasa terlindungi. Kini ia membiarkan tubuhnya kembali mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan hangat seorang oh sehun.

.

.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat sebagian penghuni dorm exo telah larut dalam mimpinya, menyisakan dua manusia dengan tinggi yang sama masih setia menatap layar televisi.

" _hyung_ , apa kau tidak ingin menelpon anak albino itu? ini sudah terlalu larut untuk membiarkan penguin kecilku masih berada diluar" baekhyun mengoceh disela-sela kunyahan keripik kentangnya.

"sebentar lagi juga mereka akan pulang baek, tadi kyungsoo sudah mengirim pesan padaku"

Baru saja junmyeon menyelasikan ucapannya, suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar memasuki dorm mereka.

"aku pulang, eoh, ada baekhyun _hyung?_ Tumben sekali kau belum tidur _hyung_ "

"tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang selama kau membawa bayi pinguinku"

Seperti biasanya setiap kali mereka berkumpul maka sehun akan selalu berdebat dengan baekhyun sekalipun hanya membicarakan hal-hal kecil. mengabaikan hal itu kyungsoo lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kehadiran sesosok pria yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang miliknya. Melihat sang pemilik tengah kembali jongin –pria yang tadi menduduki ranjang kyungsoo- segera bangkit dan menatap kikuk kearah kyungsoo.

Menghela nafas pelan kyungsoo menutup pintu dan memilih mendekati tempat jongin berada.

"ada apa?" kali ini kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Mendengar intonasi suara kyungsoo yang tidak tegang seperti biasanya membuat pria berkulit hitam semakin memberanikan diri berbicara.

" _hyung_ , aku ingin minta maaf. Selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakitimu. Aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita _hyung_?" kyungsoo dapat melihat kesungguhan dari iris tajam pria tan didepannya. Sorot mata jongin menyiratkan penyesalan, kekecewaan dan terluka. Dan hatinya kembali merasakan sesak mendapati ekspresi kehancuran diwajah tampan itu.

"akulah yang harus meminta maaf padamu jongin ah, belakangan ini aku telah bersikap kasar padamu tidak seharusnya aku berlaku seperti itu. kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Dan soal kesempatan, Mari kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Hey perkenalkan namaku kyungsoo, Mau menjadi temanku?"

 _namja_ manis itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah jongin seraya tersenyum tipis. Sementara pria yang diajak berjabat hanya menatap bergantian kearah tangan dan wajah kyungsoo.

" _anniyo_ , bukan seperti ini yang kumau _hyung_. aku tidak ingin sekedar menjadi temanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu, bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali perlahan. Pria dihadapannya ini tetaplah kim jongin dengan sikap keras kepalanya. salah satu maknae exo ini akan tetap mempertahankan dengan keras hal yang sudah menjadi kemauannya.

"jongin ah, apa kau lupa statusmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah melupakan wanita yang kau cintai? ,,,"

" _hyung_ aku bisa memutus,,,," jongin memotong kata-kata kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat pria manis tersebut kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"jika mudah bagimu untuk mencampakan wanita yang kau puja selama ini, lalu bagaimana denganku? Maka akan jauh lebih mudah bagimu untuk membuangku bukan? Jangan menyela aku belum selesai. Jangan sakiti hatinya seperti kau menghancurkan perasaanku jongin ah. kau telah memilihnya maka kau harus tetap memegang janjimu untuk menjaga perasaannya. Sebagian dari hatimu telah diisi oleh soojung maka sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah dapat memilikinya secara utuh. Jadi jangan membuat semuanya sia-sia"

Jongin hanya bisa menunduk dalam mendengarkan kalimat panjang dari sosok yang ia sayangi. Semua perkataan kyungsoo benar, dan ia tidak bisa membantahnya.

"kita masih bisa berteman jongin ah, sampai kapanpun kim jongin akan menjadi adik dari do kyungsoo. sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu dan beristirahat" kyungsoo menyentuh pelan bahu jongin, memberi gesture pengusiran secara halus.

Jongin masih disana. Masih berdiri dibalik pintu kamar yang telah ditutup rapat oleh sang pemilik. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu kearah kayu berpelitur putih tersebut penuh harap. mengapa penyesalan selalu berada diakhir? Tidak bisakah semua berada diawal saja sehingga jongin dapat membalikan keadaannya. Hingga Sebuah tepukan lembut menyadarkan si pria tan dari lamunannya.

"sudah terlalu larut jongin ah sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Berikan Kyungsoo waktu, kau juga perlu waktu, kita semua membutuhkan waktu untuk dapat menerima keadaan ini. Aku percaya perlahan semua akan kembali seperti dulu." Sebagai sosok leader suho memang selalu memposisikan dirinya menjadi penenang bagi member yang lain.

"ne kau benar _hyung."_

.

.

.

"yak! Maknae kemari kau" sehun terus berlari mengabaikan panggilan si troll exo.

Dua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda terus saja berputar-putar mengelilingi meja makan seperti adegan tom and jerry yang biasa ditonton chanyeol ditelevisi. Sampai akhirnya pria berkulit pucat tersebut menyembunyikan tubuh bongsornya dibalik simungil kyungsoo.

"baby soo tolong aku, jongdae _hyung_ nakal padaku"

"yak albino, jika kau tidak mengambil jatah makananku tadi, aku pun tidak akan menghukummu" sengit chen.

Sementara pria kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi tingkah asli para member exo.

"sudahlah _hyung_ maafkan kelakuan usil maknae kita ini. Sebagai gantinya biar aku buatkan lagi sarapan untukmu. Dan kau hunnie kembali duduk serta habiskan susumu sana" usir kyungsoo

"yak bocah! Beruntung kyungie selalu membelamu. Jika tidak sudah kubuat rambut pirangmu itu menghilang dari tempatnya"

Sehun yang sama sekali tidak takut akan ancaman salah satu _hyungn_ ya malah menjulurkan lidah meledek. Membuat kyungsoo yang menonton adegan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ini nasi gorengnya jongdae ah, makanlah selagi panas"

"wah,, harumnya saja sudah membuatku lapar kembali. _Gomawo_ kyungie" kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil membalas ucapan chen.

Pria manis itu berjalan menuju kulkas lalu tehenti tepat dihadapan pria yang lebih muda darinya. Menaikan alis tebal miliknya seraya bertanya maksud bandmatenya berdiri disana.

"terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi pelindungku, seharusnya akulah yang menjagamu _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan _namja_ tampan didepannya.

"bagiku itu sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan hunnie"

tangan mungil itu mengusak lebut helaian rambut sehun membuat sang empu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kini diterimanya. kemudian kedua tangan kekar milik namja yang lebih tinggi memegang kepala kyungsoo membuat kedua pria berbeda usia itu saling pandang dan menyelami tatapan mata masing-masing. Sehun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan mendekati sang ' _hyung_ ' membuat pria pemilik mata bulat tersebut menutup kelopak indahnya. hingga Sebuah sentuhan lembut kyungsoo rasakan menyentuh dahinya. Nyaman dan menenangkan. Pria bermarga oh itu mencium mesra kening orang yang dicintainya. Meski hanya menempelkan bibir, namun semua ketulusan dan rasa sayang yang ia miliki dapat tersalur dengan jelas membuat detak jantung milik simungil berdetak kencang. Sehun selalu bisa memberikan kenyamanan yang lain untuk kyungsoo.

Sementara disisi tembok terdapat dua pasang mata lainnya yang melihat adegan barusan. Salah satunya menatap penuh luka kearah pemandangan itu.

"apa kau menyesalinya sekarang?"

"ne _hyung_. jadi inikah rasa sakit yang kyungsoo rasakan selama ini setiap kali aku bersama dengan _nya_ " jongin menunduk sedih mencoba sekuat hati untuk tidak menangis.

"kyungsoo pantas bahagia. Jika dengan sehun dia dapat bahagia maka kau harus merelakannya. Dan kau juga harus bahagia. Nikmatilah apa yang telah menjadi pihanmu sebelumnya, aku tau kau pasti bisa jongin ah"

baekhyun menepuk beberapa kali bahu tegap yang kini lesu sebelum berjalan kembali keruang tengah. Namun kim jongin masih setia berdiri menatap nanar kearah dua orang pria yang masih saling berhadapan, atau mungkin kini bisa dikatakan saling berpelukan.

Jongin percaya semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang selama ini diterima kyungsoo. Bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan dan tetap mendukung jongin dalam setiap keputusan bodohnya termasuk berpura-pura bahagia atas pilihan cintanya. Pria mungil itu terlalu kuat menjaga hatinya. Sementara saat ini saja jongin sudah menjadi rapuh walau hanya melihat sejenak adegan mesra kyungsoo dan sehun. Pria berkulit tan itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu akan jadi apa hatinya nanti jika telinganya mendengar kabar bahagia dari makhluk manis itu. apakah remuk atau bahkan luluh lantah? Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu buta diawal. Namun kini meskipun ia menangis dan mengais itu semua tidak akan membuat luka hati pria yang ia cintai sembuh dan keadaan sama seperti dulu.

"tuhan bolehkah aku tetap menjaga cintaku untuknya? Meski aku tahu tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan kedua bagiku" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel is back..

 _Psst : disini kyungsoo menyebut chanyeol, baekhyun dan chen dengan nama yah bukan hyung, karena di IRL mereka berempat saling memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel hyung._

Mian enha belum bisa menyelesaikan cerita yang L-I-T-H nya, justru malah bikin sequel yang lain.

Jujur enha lagi mood yang angst untuk kaisoo jadi belum bisa melanjutkan fict yang lain dulu. #ditodonglanjutreaders

Jika berkenan bisa meninggalkan reviewnya siapa tahu dengan melihat review kalian enha dapat semangat untuk bikin sequel lagi dari ini,, hehehehe,,

Karena menulis buat enha membutuhkan mood, dan review kalian adalah moodboster buat enha. Jadi **_so leave a review please even it only one word._**

Love you all, cheers,,


End file.
